Black Blood Angel
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Maka is the youngest to become a deathscythe and create a deathscythe all on her own and is considered the greatest meister weapon ever but when an accident happens she runs away from DWMA and soon returns a year later to get her sister back but meets Death the Kid along the way. Even though some say she's a monster he see's her as an angel AU Kid x Maka
1. Chapter 1

TJ: NEW STORY YAY AND THIS ONES GOING TO BE MYSTERIOUS DRAMA ROMANCE THAT'LL PROBABLY MAKE YOU CRY POSSIBLY I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET BUT LET'S ROLL WITH IT AND DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I MADE MAKA A BAD GUY LIKE PERSON

I don't own Soul eater so let's start shall we :P

88lines of symmetry88

"_Stop her she's getting away!" security guard screamed as he ran down the hall ways of the DWMA chasing the hooded figure._

"_Set this place on locked down and see if she's taken anything important!" Another man yelled, he had a lab coat, silver hair, and a screw coming out of his head and in his hand was a midnight colored staff and cross._

"_Where's Maka?! She should be here stopping the thief" The staff spoke and a blade appeared with the image of a red haired man with blue eyes._

_When they continued chasing the thief through the labyrinth of halls until they reached a dead end where a balcony and at the end was a giant lake and a forest on the other side of the lake where the DWMA connects with the water and trees for survival._

_The figure was small and hooded in a cloak hiding two things in its cloak and one of them is captive. Guards were everywhere running and setting everything on lockdown. While the weapon and meister continue chasing and finally caught up to the balcony where the hooded figure was looking down and back around the area till they were finally cornered._

"_Looks like we've caught you now" The man with a screw in his said as he got into a fighting stance holding one hand out and the other with the scythe. "Reveal you thief" the scythe yelled at the cloaked figure._

_The cloak figured sighed and felt the small child she was holding waking up from her slumber. The figure removed her hood and let her pigtails cascade to her shoulders revealing dirty blonde girl at the age of 13. Her pale skin shines under the grinning crescent moon showing its white teeth and heavy eyes as if it's been sleepless for god how knows long. _

_The weapon and meister pair's eyes go wide and part of the blade transforms to half of its torso revealing a suit and cross tie with red wine hair and baby blue eyes wide from shock. "Maka…what are you doing?"_

"_Onee-chan" a small girl about the age of 3 pops its head out of the cloak revealing dark eyes and pink lavender hair chopped up. Maka picks up the girl and holds her in her arms with a tight but gentle grasp._

"_Maka why did you steal the amulet from Shinigami-sama?" Stein asks still in shock from the girl standing before him._

"_I did this to save myself and Crona-chan and I take back what belongs to me, I should of heed Mama's warning and that's all you need to know! Goodbye Stein, Papa." Maka said with emotion pouring through every word she spoke holding Crona tightly and the skull amulet glowed a bright silvery color and held her hand out summoning a midnight colored scythe with no cross but extremely similar to Death scythes blade._

_Maka jumped from the balcony holding the scythe in one hand and Crona in the other falling down the lake and by the time Stein and Death scythe got to the balcony she disappeared in the night without a trace._

"That was all a memory of the past but now I'm going to have to go back and get her back before she ends up killed…" I sighed in annoyance as that memory coming back to me. "And to think I cut all ties to that damn place…I guess it won't hurt to go back down memory lane but it's more of a personal visit now" I said to myself staring up at the moon and it looks like it's staring down at me with its dark sleepless eyes and snickering at me and my misfortune probably.

_I just want to live peacefully with my sister and travel the world like Mama…is that so hard to ask for without the damn expectations of arrange marriages and training, classes and a bunch of bull shit…_ I thought angry to myself

It's been a year since that happened when I saved Crona from her fate and mine as well even though I've become a monster I won't let them do that to Crona even if it's the last thing I do. I stared at the giant city a few miles away as I walked down the desert sand in the dark protected by my heavy velvet cloak I've received from Mama a few years back before I left this place.

I'm going to need a Soul Protect formula before I just walk into the city and get myself killed. I might see some old friends but just to say hi because I know they'll try to kill me once I step into Death City.

I slide down a sand dune and start setting up camp and making a little fire that won't get me detected. I start to roast some porridge and leftovers before my little sister was taken and I set up a small blanket and I lay on it while my food cooks, I look up at the stars that shine brightly compared to me I'm probably the smallest one that will ever live and I don't think I'll be able to face Papa or Soul in this lifetime.

I sighed out loud being bored with nothing to do and with no company make it lonely without a cute 4 year old running to you and playing games together. Now I'm getting sentimental and nostalgic when I'm supposed to be emotionless and cold or that's what people called me after that accident happened.

I know! I sat up straight with an idea in my head popped up when I thought of this song I used to love to sing that didn't have much meaning before now and it seemed right for this kind of situation.

I stood up and closed my emerald eyes thinking of how the lyrics went and I held my hands to my heart and the words came out like silk and I felt like I was in another word and I didn't care who would heard me just let me have this moment.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.."

I sung the lyrics out and kept dancing with my eyes closed not paying attention to anything or how badly I dance.

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be"

When I finished singing the song as it came to my head it reminded me of how much I cared for my little sister and that I'm definitely going to save her from Death City if it's the last thing I do. In the morning I'll sneak into the city and find my sister then get the hell out of there before anything else happens to Crona-chan.

88LINES88

TJ: Pretty badass right? I worked hard with planning and I've been drawing how Maka looks like in this story so you shall see my art Yay

Kid: When do I show up?

TJ: Next chapter and the readers are going to be in suspense till then and ughhh so many chapters of reaper and witch there are probably going to be like 20-15 chapters and a sequel maybe :/ and this story maybe 15 to 10 chapters and no flames I didn't pack marshmallows!

Kid: TJ does not own soul eater and please review I hope you enjoyed this new story of Black Blooded angel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no news…soooo enjoy the story….

I don't own soul eater and don't damn my soul…

The sun was blazing hot in the desert but I felt no heat or pain or burn even in my dark clothes. I wrapped a silver grey cloak with a cross as a pendent on it holding the cloak together as I trudged through the sand.

It started to make my eyes itchy but I bared with it for Crona-chan. It was only a little bit more to go and then a few sets of steps. I know someone that could help me out with a soul protect potion that's undercover in Death City.

Just a little further…

_Flash back several months ago_

"_Hey Onee-chan" A small girl at the age of 2 with big pale blue eyes and slightly chopped short magenta pink hair wearing a black dress that puffs out and goes slightly over her knees with teal diamond shaped patterns on the bottom of the dress with white and black boots holding a pink stuffed bunny._

"_Yes Crona-chan?" Maka said smiling to her cute little sister. Maka had her usual black jumpsuit that goes to her thigh and long elbow length sleeves with a white cross wrapping around her body and same styled boots._

"_Ne why do you only smile to me and not anybody else?" Crona asked with her voice feigning curiosity hugging her bunny doll._

"_It's because you're so cute!" Maka said scooping the child into her arms as she started to laugh and become giddy. "No Onee-chan answers honestly! Whenever someone tries to be nice or smile you become all moody and frown" Crona says still in Maka's arms as they continued walking towards the worn down not so well built cabin._

_Maka stopped walking and kneeled down facing Crona at her height "Okay but you can't hate Onee-chan for what happen okay promise me that"_

"_I would never hate Onee-chan! Tell me I wanna understand sissy more!" Crona says in an innocent voice._

"_The reason I smile when near you is because I love you soooo much and would die or beat the shit out of the person who dare hurt or lay a finger on you but when you were very small Onee-chan was a part of an organization that took down scary bad people and I was the best of the best" Maka answered and Crona nodded listening. For a 2 year old she really understands._

_Maka sighed but continued "But when Onee-chan was sent on a mission one day to fight a witch that performs experiments…I met you and was able to save you from a horrible fate that I switched places with you for what was supposed to happen…And…I-I….I" Maka stuttered trying to find the words as if the memory was playing back in her mind but was snapped out of it when Crona smacked her with the stuffed bunny in the face._

"_Onee-chan…you don't have to tell me certain parts if you don't wanna" Crona says staring at her big sister with concerned eyes. _

"_Okay…thank you…Aside from that the organization I was a part of took you in and I became close to you like my little sister you are" Maka said with a smile patting Crona's head and she giggled _

"_Then what happened"_

"_The organization took you in and wanted to train you like they did me into fighting…I couldn't allow that so I went to a friend and they helped me out and controlled what I've become…I then found out something in a note before Mama left that Papa has been hiding from me…So I took back what the organization took from me and I couldn't leave you behind for what will happen and I took you with me…" Maka said feeling like some of her burden has been lifted and then just closed her eyes waiting for a reaction but felt a small warm embrace._

"_Thank you…Onee-chan" Crona said with a smile and Maka's eyes seemed too widened and then truly smiled and hugged back picking her up. _

"_Let's head back and I'll make some Japanese cakes you love so much."_

"_The one with strawberries!" Crona's eyes sparkled at the thought and started to drool slightly and Maka just giggled. It sounded slightly rough and unused for a while._

"_Of course" _

"_YAY ONEE-CHAN GIGGLED! And I have one more question." Crona asked._

"_Ask away"_

"_What was the organization called?" Crona asked slightly afraid to bring it up._

"_It was called Death weapon meister academy or DWMA but you need to promise me this." Crona nodded and listened _

"_If something happens to you or me and DWMA is involved don't trust them and don't talk to them or believe a single word they say just stay silent. If they threaten you with scary giant tools just stay silent or tell them onee-chan will kick their butts if they touch you okay and close your eyes I will find you" Maka says in a serious voice and Crona smiled and nodded._

"_Then let's hope that never ever happens because I wanna travel with Onee-chan when I'm old enough and we could find Mama together!" Crona says as her smile grows and a determined look on her face._

"_YEAH!" Maka joined in with a determined face and struck a pose, Crona laughed at her sister's silliness. _

_End of flashback_

"I made it…I'll find you Crona…even if it's the last thing I do…" I muttered to myself determined to find Crona-chan. I felt like crying at that memory and promise we made together. _I'm sure the cat and the mouse will help me out… They do owe me favors…_ I pulled a piece of cloth over my mouth and pulled down my silver hood of my cloak.

I walked into Death City and I know the moment I do Lord Death will be notified and send the meisters and weapons after me the moment I do. _The king will send out his knights to slay the dragon but his actions will be in vain…_

A/N: Whoa badass and might wanna remember these flash backs because they will pop up again but the next chapter will be in Kid's POV and it'll make more sense I pinky swear and I'm sorry about the short wait because I don't get the laptop very often so now that it's summer break I'll be able to write more


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes a place where shit is just too weird for words…**

**EnB: Hellooo sorry about the wait for the next chapter of this I've been busy with other stories also check out the new version of Reaper and Witch I hope you'll enjoy**

**Kid: Am I ever going to be in this story?!**

**EnB: I didn't know you like being in my stories where I make you go through nosebleeds and pain ^_^ YOU DO CARE**

**Kid: I-I don't care… *blushing***

**Maka: Hey why am I so moody?! Like seriously it's been flash backs and stuff**

**EnB: Gosh I'm building the plot up and this chapter is all about Kid and Death City jeez you guys are so cute when you get shy ;D Kiddo-kun, please do the disclaimer**

**Kid: -_- 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater and PM her for ideas in Reaper and Witch because she's having a bit trouble with the fight scenes so we might need Beta Readers to help us out and please review.**

Maka walked into Death City with her hood pulled over her head and a cloth to cover half her face walking down the old cobblestone pathway through the city. Maka's face scrunched up with hate as memories from before. It pained Maka with heart ache and wanted to get the hell out of their before getting noticed.

She kept walking with a straight path not taking the time to sight see in the dark eerie city until she came to the forest. It was winter already so the trees were bare except for the occasional pine tree now and then. Maka continued to walk into the forest leaving no trace of her presence behind as if she was a ghost.

While at Gallows Manor….

"Leave me alone! I don't know how to deal with this! Onee-chan, come help me!" A little three year old said running down the hallways of the Gallows manor with colorful little bows in her chopped up pinkish purple hair and makeup smeared on her face due to her struggling away from the colorful paints and pencils. While wearing a light pink dress with white bows and ruffles and puffy sleeves decorated with flowers and beads.

"Go catch her Patty! We're not done with you yet!" A brunette with blue eyes and a sun kissed tan yelled commanding her little sister to chase the run away. She was wearing short green pajama shorts and a pink tank top with her long hair in a French braid in her hair.

"Roger that Big Sis, get back here little one!" Patty saluted before charging towards the little run away. Patty has short blonde hair with bangs cut above the eyes brow and big blue eyes similar to her sisters just with a scarier look when she gets serious or excited. Patty is wearing pajama pants and shirt with a teddy bear on the shirt and the color palette of blue and black.

"Hey what happened I heard yelling and Japanese I believe?" Liz turned around to see Patty and hers meister standing behind her in the hall way wearing silky black pajama pants and buttoned down shirt with a white trim. Death the Kid has black short hair and three white lines on the left side of his head, pale skin, and amber eyes full of confusion at the scene in front of him.

"Oh we've got Crona running away again when we tried giving her a makeover because she looked too much of a tomboy and wouldn't hold still and now she wouldn't stop screaming and saying weird words." Liz explained to Kid exhausted by the little girl.

"She still won't trust you two?" Kid questioned and Liz just shook her head "All the squirt would do is go in the corner saying 'I don't know how to deal with this situation' or say 'Where's my onee-chan?' and whenever we tried to get close to her she would either run away or hide somewhere we can't reach" Liz explained.

"Her onee-chan, so that's why I heard screaming of big sister" Kid said and Liz raised an eyebrow "You knows Japanese?"

"I know every language it's one of the jobs of a Shinigami" Kid said like it was obvious and Liz just sighed. They heard screaming again and pitter patter of feet coming towards the Thompson sister and the Shinigami. "Leave me alone! Kowai shinri o hanarete ikimasu!" Crona screamed in Japanese and Liz looked utterly confused and Kid chuckled slightly understanding what Crona was yelling as an angry Patty was charging behind the little pink headed girl.

"Quit saying shit I don't know and get your ass back here you little runt!" Patty yelled in her "voice of authority" while trailing behind the little girl.

"To translate she said 'Go away you crazy psycho' apparently she knows Japanese from her former guardian" Kid said looking at the scene until got tired of it and picked up the girl running towards him.

"Let me go you zebra" Crona yelled kicking and punching. Liz snickered at the insult she threw at Kid who didn't get it.

"Don't worry I'm your big brother" Kid said smiling at the little toddler in her arms that was squirming to get out of his grasp.

"No you're not! Onee-chan told me never to listen to bad people like you who tell lies like that skull man!" Crona said finally able to get away from his grasp, panting heavily "She told me never listen to liars just because you want to capture her!" Crona yelled back pulling out the colorful bows in the locks of her hair.

"Who exactly is your Onee-chan?" Liz asked surprised at the little headstrong toddler who wouldn't listen to anything they said.

"Onee-chan is pretty with blonde hair and green eyes with an amazing smile when she's around me and usually wears black and white crosses and, and she loves and protects me until you bakas took Onee-chan from me because you think she's bad but she's not but once Onee-chan comes she'll save me and kick your butts" Crona ranted and then ran off to the bathroom to clean up herself and get the frilly clothes and makeup off.

Kid stared in utter shock at the outburst and was familiar description to someone on the mission board about a thief who broke in and took a child and the shinigami amulet that allows accessing their full potential. Before all that happened there was an accident that affected the poor girl but no one took the mission because they would always end up defeated.

"Excuse me I need to contact my father about this and leave Crona alone to cool off. Keep an eye on the mansion and don't ruin the symmetry of this house" Kid said as he went downstairs and out the door with slippers on summoning Beelzebub to go to the Death Room.

**Author's Notes**

**EnB: There you go a chapter and you're all probably like "Finally!" and I'm sorry about the wait**

**Kid: That was pretty good it explained more**

**Maka: Why am I always so moody?**

**EnB: I'll explain that later right now I need help with Reaper and Witch also please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story and check out the other stories I've written so see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes where I can fight with all my soul!**

**EnB: Okay at the certain request of a review I will try my hardest to make my chapters longer but just so you know it's pretty damn hard writing over 1000-2000 words in a chapter when you're a two finger type writer with horrible grammar before I proof read**

**Also I'm doing this unpaid or I would have been writing books already! Also let's start off where I left off on so I'm sorry if my chapters are really short it's also because I don't read it on the computer I read it on my phone so it looks like a lot of shorts **

**Oh yeah I do not own Soul Eater…yet… also please review, favorite, and follow I would really appreciate the support. Also somehow I don't know how but my family has nick named me Usa-chan… (Bunny-chan) It all started with a rant about bunnies and turned into my nick name…**

**Let's start the story my lovely readers!**

Death the Kid didn't really bother changing into his regular clothes it's not like he can feel the cold. Or anything that can kill him, since he's a Shinigami soon to take the place as Lord Death once his Lines of Sanzu connects.

Kid summoned his skateboard Beelzebub with his hand and stepped on the magical skateboard rushing off through the cold air night. Kid kept thinking of how Crona described her "Onee-chan" and thought back to this Death scythe named Soul Eater whose meister went rogue. Kid was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was already in front of the school and held out his hand and returned Beelzebub.

Death the Kid walked into the castle building of the academy and walked a quick pace down the hallways till he made it to the doors of the Death room. Kid walked into the Death room to be greeted by a pathway of guillotines surrounded by what looked like an endless desert of black cross gravestones and a bright blue sky full of wispy clouds despite it being night the Death room looked like its day.

When Kid finally made it to the end of the guillotined path that meet with a grey platform with a tall cloaked figure with a skull mask in the mirror spoke in a cartoonish voice waving with a big hand "Hey, hey, son how's it swinging? What brings you here so late at night?" Lord Death asked.

"Father what can you tell me about the guardian who was taking care of Crona before DWMA took her in?" Kid asked Lord Death, Kid shoved his hands in his pockets waiting for a response.

"Well why don't we have some tea before I tell you?" Lord Death offered as he pulled a cup of tea out and began to take a sip of it through his mask. Kid's eyes flashed with annoyance at his Father avoiding the question and just went straight to the point.

"Father, don't avoid the question, what do you know about her because Crona won't trust us at all and described her "Onee-chan" as a girl who dresses in black with white crosses, blonde hair, green eyes, and someone who barely shows emotion." Kid explained looking at Lord Death with a stoic expression waiting for answers.

"Ah you mean Maka Albarn?" Lord Death said as if he just remembered it. "Isn't Albarn the last name of one of the Death scythe's Spirit?" Kid asked surprised.

"Well she's also a Death scythe; she was considered one of the best meister and weapon at DWMA. She was able to turn Soul Eater into a Death scythe as well as herself. When she went on a mission to stop a witch there was an accident that changed her to save Crona." Lord Death explained keeping his cartoonish voice serious.

"A meister and a weapon, like Death scythe Justin Law?" Kid questioned and Lord Death nodded. "What was the accident that changed her drastically?" Kid said continued to question for more answers.

"She went insane for several days then slipped into a coma for a month and when she woke up her emotions turned stone cold while her blood is black she gained new abilities that would be considered impossible even for Professor Stein." Lord Death told his son and Kid stared in shock.

"So then why is she wanted on the mission board?" Kid asked still in shock but masked it with a calm expression. _Black blood and special abilities huh, I wonder what she's going through if she lost her little sister._ Kid thought to himself.

"After the accident we were going to take Crona in to train and protect her under the academy but Maka didn't agree to that and took Crona and the shinigami Amulet then took off. Her father mentioned something about her Mother warning her about something but we never got enough information before she disappeared." Lord Death said.

"Have you wondered if she would be coming back to get her sister back if she's that fond of her?" Kid said having it all make sense "Crona was yelling that Maka would be coming to look for her and if she's as strong as you say Father shouldn't we do something about it?"

Lord Death tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment "Ah I guess your right" Lord Death figured and Kid mentally face palmed knowing his Father didn't take this into consideration.

"Father could I take on this mission" Kid asked.

"You sure you want to take this mission on? It'll be dangerous and all the meisters who've taken on her have usually been defeated or severely injured." Lord Death warned his son and Kid's eyes just sparked with excitement and a smirk.

"I think I can handle it"

"Very well but I'm sending Black*Star with you" Lord Death told him and Kid blanched but chose not to question it, the only concerned he had with the Assassin not that he wasn't a good fighter no it was because he and him have a rivalry and his ego is as big as his feet.

"I'll go get Black*Star and the girls" Kid nodded and turned around walking out of the Death room before Lord Death made a comment.

"I hope you don't plan on fighting in your pajamas Kiddo-kun. Good luck son" Lord Death said waving his son goodbye.

Meanwhile Maka was walking through the dead forest and heard a lot of cluttered noises and saw smoke rising from the orange pumpkin house in front of her.

Maka sighed and prepared herself for the worst. She hasn't seen Blair and the Mizune sisters in a while since she left DWMA. They used to be enemies when Maka was a part of the Academy but they became fast friends when she left and would usually enjoy the company of the cat and the mouse.

Ironically they get along pretty well until Blair attempts to use her magic to cook then it would break into an argument about the magical cat's inability to cook without burning the house down.

Maka knocked on the wooden door to the orange pumpkin house. She honestly found the style of the house tacky but didn't really question it since it's not her house. There was a bunch of crashing noises and a busty woman with golden catlike eyes and a skimpy witch's outfit, long curled purple hair and a big smile curved on her face and then glomped onto Maka currently being suffocated by her bosom.

"MAKA, MAKA, MAKA LONG TIME NO SEE" Blair said in a happily and then released her from the suffocating hug and looked her up and down taking in her appearance "What's with the emo-phase?" Blair asked and Maka just scrunched her eyebrows pouting but her face softened into a smile.

"It's great to see you again Blair, where's Mizune?" Maka asked and then heard chee-chee-chee signaling Maka that she was in there.

"Cleaning up the mess I made, oh come in, come in" Blair said and then ushered Maka in happily.

6 short girls with squinted eyes and pink hair wearing the same exact same outside of a tube dress with a mouse witch hat turned to Maka "Chee-chee-chee" and wave to Maka several did peace signs and others just waves.

"Hi Mizunes nice to see you again" Maka said with a friendly smile and wave and then they went back to cleaning up and putting out the smoke rising from the oven and there was foam everywhere. "Still trying to cook Blair?" Maka teased and Blair just pouted.

"Well what happened after you left with Crona, I thought you were going to travel like your mother, Maka?" Blair asked.

"That's the reason I'm here, DWMA took Crona from me and I need to get her back before anything happens or the meisters will start to go after me once Lord Death realizes I'm in Death City so I need a soul protect formula to mask my soul from meisters before I get chased down. So I came to you guys" Maka explained with a darkened expression but Blair seemed unfazed by it, used to the moody girl's attitude and seriousness especially when it came to Crona.

"Sure but you need to get the ingredients since I sort of burned all of mine" Blair said smiling sheepishly and Maka sweat dropped "Understood"

**EnB: I've update now I just need to update the rest because I'm so lazy but I'll pull through for my lovely readers because I love you guys so much . If only I got paid TT^TT oh well **

**Kid: I heard your working on one-shot stories**

**EnB: Yup they're going to be music one shots because I need more experience with short stories…**

**I do not own soul eater and review, follow, and favorite for…**

**Kid: SYMMETRY! **


End file.
